Si me importas
by Funny Angy77
Summary: Juvia se sentía nerviosa, tenía más y más ganas de ver a la persona que más amaba… Pero cuando al fin lo encontró… ¡Su aspecto lucia diferente! ¿Qué sería? -Oneshot Gruvia-


**Holiiis! A pedido de una amiga, quede encargada con dos oneshots…**

 **Uno Gruvia y otro Navia~**

 **Pos este salió Gruvia y ya veré como saldrá el Navia, ella debe hacer NaLu y Jerza x'D**

 **Espero les guste~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One-shot N°:** 02

 **Nombre:** "Si me importas"

 **De:** Fairy Tail

 **Pareja:** Gray  & Juvia

 **Fecha:** 7 de Agosto (2016)

 **Sinopsis:** Juvia se sentía nerviosa, tenía más y más ganas de ver a la persona que más amaba… Pero cuando al fin lo encontró… ¡Su aspecto lucia diferente! ¿Qué sería?

.

.

.

 **Si me importas**

"Cada regalo es importante a su manera… Pero no importa lo costoso que sea, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿Y que si fue hecho con sus propias manos y tenía defectos? ¡Un **regalo** siempre será un **regalo**!"

.

.

.

 **Magnolia, Gremio de Magos: Fairy Tail.**

 **-Waaa! Realmente estoy agotada!-** _Se estiro haciendo sonar sus mullidos huesos._

 **-Pero fue una buena misión~-**

 **-Es bueno tener un tiempo solo de chicas…-**

 _Las 5 chicas de Fairy Tail regresaban al fin de una agotadora misión que les llevo una semana lograrla, habían decidido ir ellas nada más y liberarse temporalmente de los problemas que a veces ocasionaba el gremio más problemático de Fiore._

 **-Me pregunto cómo estarán los muchachos…** - _Se preguntaba algo apenada, la Maga Dragón de los cielos: Wendy._

 _Ella había querido acompañar junto a Charles a sus compañeras cuando se enteraron que irían juntas, sonaba como una misión de lo más pacífica y sin los típicos "personajes" problemáticos… ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

 **-Posiblemente sea un caos…** _ **Espero que Natsu y Happy no hayan hecho de las suyas nuevamente…-**_ _Murmuro la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales: Lucy._

 **-Realmente te preocupas por ellos ¿No, Lu-chan?**

 **-So-olo cuando se meten en problemas!-** _Se excusó sonrojada, la Maga Celestial había sugerido la misión porque estaba cansada de que su pirómano compañero y los demás destruyeran todo a su paso, así jamás lograría pagar su preciada renta._

 **-Eso dices pero…** - _Reía la Maga de Escritura Mágica: Levy-_ **Yo espero que Gajeel no intente pelear con ellos…**

 **-Estarán bien, solo fue por unos días en lo que nosotras nos concentrábamos en terminar la misión y descansar** - _Decía la Maga conocida como "Titania" o "Caballero" especializada en cambiar de armas y armaduras-_ **Por suerte la terminamos antes de lo planeado.**

 **-Asi es Erza-san~ Nos quedó un tiempo para descansar!**

 _Todas reían y comentaban lo sucedido, pero una de ellas estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa._

 **-¿Ocurre algo, Juvia?** - _Pregunto la rubia._

 **-Juvia… ¡Juvia quiere ver cuanto antes a Gray-sama! ¡Siente que se pierde algo importante!-** _Gritaba sonrojada y muy ansiosa._

 **-Sabemos que querías irte antes pero realmente necesitábamos todas un descanso** - _Le explico Levy._

 _._

 _Todas ya se encontraban en las puertas del gremio._

 **-Ya estamos en casa~.**

 **-Buenos días~-** _Saludaba Mirajane_ **-¿Qué tal su misión?**

- **Nada mal, fue una buena paga-** _Dijo la minina blanca._

 **-Gracias por recomendarnos la misión Mir** - _La pobre Maga Celestial no pudo terminar de hablar que dos personas no identificadas se tiraron sobre ella._

 _Abrió aturdida sus ojos encontrándose con una bolita celeste y unos mechones rosados:_

 **-Lucyyyy~**

 **-¡Lucy volviooo!~** - _El Mago Dragón de Fuego y el Exceed celeste lloraban a mares por haber extrañado a su compañera._

 **-Natsu y Happy, ¿Qué rayos?-**

 **-Te fuiste por mucho tiempo!**

 **-¿Cuándo planeabas regresar?-** _La acusaron sin siquiera darle tiempo a hablar._

 **-Bueno… Yo…**

 _Erza y Wendy veían todo desde donde estaban y sonreían divertidas, esos tres nunca cambian, siempre pasaban el tiempo juntos y aunque alguno lo negara… Mucho tiempo separados, podía hacerlos extrañarse…_

 **-Hola Gajeel~ ¿Me extrañaste?-**

 **-¿Ha?-** _El Mago Dragón de Hierro la fulmino con la mirada para luego rechinar sus dientes_ - **No sentí cuando te fuiste! Creí que seguías en mi mochila** - _Bromeo._

 _Levy sonrojada comenzó a golpearlo aunque sus pequeños puños no le hacían gran daño._

 **-Gajeel idiota!-**

 **-Gehe!**

 _Lily observaba la escena divertido._

 _La única realmente nerviosa buscando era Juvia, no veía a su Gray por ninguna parte._

 **-Mi instinto detector de Gray me dice que él no está por aquiii** - _Sollozaba la Maga de agua._

 _Salió corriendo del gremio a buscarlo, antes de estar fuera Mirajane le advirtió:_

 **-Gray debería estar volviendo ya de una misión!-**

 _No perdió tiempo y corrió a su encuentro…_

.

.

.

 **-Donde estaaa Gray-sama? Juvia lo buscaaa~-**

 _Pero no había caso… Gray no aparecía…_

 _ **-Juvia está agotada de buscar…**_

 _La Maga de agua se apoyó contra un árbol descansando… Había hasta salido de Magnolia para encontrarlo y ahora se encontraba en un bosque junto al pueblo._

 _ **-Gray-samaa…-**_ _Como si los murmuras lo hubieran invocado, la usuario de agua sintió una esencia mágica inconfundible entre todo ese paisaje frondoso… ¡El Fullbaster estaba yendo a su dirección!_

 _Ella no perdió el tiempo y corrió a su encuentro._

 **-¿Huh?-**

 **-¡Gray-sama!**

 **-Juvia! Viniste por tu cuenta? ¡¿Qué paso con tu misión?!** - _Pregunto el nervioso._

 **-¡Ya la terminamos! Juvia escucho que usted también estaba regresando y Juvia fue a su encuentro!** - _Y corrió para abrazarlo pero él la esquivo._

 **-Rayos… Ni con una misión de una semana te tomas un descanso de mi-** _Suspiro sonriéndole._

 **-¡Usted es mi descanso! Sin usted,** _ **Juvia se siente vacía…-**_ _Y se sonrojo al mencionar tales palabras pero sin perder el amor hacia el muchacho-_ **Juvia no pudo evitar venir ha-**

 _Pero no termino de hablar que algo en aquel Mago de Creación de Hielo se veía absolutamente raro._ _ **"¿Qué seria?"-**_ _Se preguntó._

 **-¿Juvia…?-**

 **-¿Bufanda…? Esa bufanda se ve…** - _Dijo ella aun sonriendo, él se veía muy bien con ella pero ¿Por qué sentía que algo era importante ahí?_

 **-¿Bufanda?** - _El peli-negro miro dudoso hasta que vio a que se refería y se sonrojo nervioso_ - **Umm… Esto… Es que ¡La recogí aquella vez… Y no se presentó el momento para decírtelo!-** _Se excusaba nervioso_ _ **-**_ **¡No te lo estaba escondiendo!**

 **-…?** _ **-**_ _La usuaria de Magia de agua no entendía nada, pero aun así no lo interrumpió._

 **-Yo quería de verdad agradecerte… Ya sabes…-** _Desvió su rostro sonrojado_ - **No, pero… La he estado… Usando, ocasionalmente cuando voy a misiones por mí cuenta…-**

" _ **¿Recogerla…?" "¿Gracias…?" ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo…?-**_ _Pensó sin saber de qué tema se refería… Lo regulo por unos segundos hasta que…_

 _¡La bufanda! Esa era la bufanda que le dio en su aniversario de los 413 días!_

 _La peli-azul se puso más colorada que el cabello de Scarlet._

 **-Juviiii!~ 3-** _Y salto a abrazar al chico del cual siempre estuvo enamorada_ **-¡Está usando la bufanda que Juvia tejido para usted! ¡Juvia esta anonada! 3**

 **-Cálmate Juvia…!-** _Gray estaba súper nervioso pero no evito que ella lo abrazara_ **-¿Recién has caído? Realmente eres un caso…-** _Y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella sonriendo._

 _Aquella chica que siempre estuvo junto a él realmente era todo un caso…_

 _Aun así…_

 _Sin importar sus defectos, así le quería…_

.

.

.

 **-Así que… El tsundere escondía su admiración hacia su Juvia~ Gehe!** - _Se burlaba Gajeel sin poder creer lo que veía ante él, luego de que ambos llegaran al gremio._

 _El peli-rosa que hace unos momentos estaba embobado por la llegada de su rubia, corrió a buscar pelea:_

 **-¡Hey! ¡Soy el único de la bufanda! ¡Que no se te pegue el habito princesa de hielo!-** _Le grito._

 **-¿Qué dijiste idiota de las llamas?!-** _Y ambos juntaron frentes para comenzar a gritarse._

 _ **-Natsu…**_

 **-Usted puede Gray-sama!-** _Animo Loxar._

 **-Asi que…** - _Mirajane se acercó a Juvia y Loxar que estaban sentadas en la barra mirando como sus compañeros se peleaban_ _ **-**_ **¿El al final uso tu bufanda?-**

- **Asi eees~ Juvia se siente contenta!-**

 **-Eso significa que valora tus regalos~** - _Sonrió Lucy._

 **-Así es rival de amor, Gray-sama demostró que le importa Juvia!... ¡Esperen!-** _Y se agarró la cabeza nerviosa-_ **Juvia… Juvia debe… ¡Juvia debe darle más regalos!**

 _La albina y la rubia se miraron con una gotita bajando por su cien, ahora que la peli-azul sabía que Gray valoraba sus regalos, eran señal de que seguiría con más._

 **-¡Juvia ya vuelve!** - _Grito y salió del gremio, los demás miraron preocupados… La que le esperaría a Gray._

 _ **-Juvia…-**_ _Murmuro el abrumado, no serían buenas señales asique salió a buscarla._

 **-A donde fue Juvia?-** _Se acercó el peli-rosa a su compañera con un chichón en su frente._

 _ **-Quien sabe…-**_ _Murmuro ella-_ _ **Quizás a buscar su propio romance…-**_ _Y embozo una sonrisa tierna mirando hacia la puerta._

 _Natsu miro la expresión de su compañera con atención y también sonrió, siempre pensó que verle sonreír… Podía alegrar también sus días._

 _ **-Esa Juvia…-**_ _Murmuro él._

.

.

.

 **-Juvia trae un nuevo regalo!-** _Corrió con una bolsa a la mesa donde estaban sentados Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu y sus respectivos Exceed._

 _ **-Regalo…?-**_ _Murmuro nerviosa Lucy._

 **-Mire Gray-sama!-** _Y saco de la bolsa un par de guantes y un gorrito, todo tejido a lana-_ **Tadaa~**

 _ **-Juvia… Eso es…-**_ _Murmuro desconcertado el_ _ **-**_ **¡Soy un mago de hielo!**

 _ **-Gray…**_ _-Lo reprendió en susurro Erza._

 **-Ósea que no… no lo aceptara?-** _Sollozo ella, él se sonrojo nervioso y como todo el tsundere que es… Lo acepto._

 _ **-Gracias Juvia…-**_ _Murmuro sonrojado._

 _Ella sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora casi por explotar, asique no hizo mejor tirarse sobre el a abrazarlo._

 **-Gray-samaaa~ 3**

 **-Hug Juvia…-** _Pero ya era tarde, estaba atrapado en su abrazo._

 _Los demás miraban atentos la escena riendo._

 **-Se gussstaaan~-** _Enrollo su lengua Happy._

 **-Ya ni modo…-** _Dijo Lucy._

 **-Que mal que solo Gray reciba regalos…-** _Protesto Dragneel celoso, luego fijo sus ojos en su compañera_ - **Lucyyy~ Eres mi compañera, regálame algo…-** _Sollozo él._

 _La Heartifilllia se puso colorada hasta las orejas y comenzó a titubear._

 **-Po-or que-e debería? Cómprate tus regalos!-**

- **Qué mala persona Luceee~-** _Y miro a Happy con sonrisa traviesa_ - **Y pensar que nosotros que teníamos un regalo por tu regreso a casa…-**

 **-¿Qué..?-** _Sentía mas ardor en su rostro, ambos compañeros salieron del gremio con miradas que demostraban tramar algo_ _ **-**_ **¡¿A dónde van?! ¡¿Qué han hecho ahora?!** - _Y se paró de la mesa para perseguirlos._

- **Ara ara~ En Fairy Tail el amor nunca faltara~** - _Sonrió la albina usuaria de Magia Satan Soul mientras limpiaba feliz una copa._

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

Misión de Juvia y Gray:

 **-Juviaaa… Hoy hace un día de extremo calor!** - _Se quejó el Fullbaster que había sido obligado a ponerse la bufanda junto a los guantes y gorrito, regalos de la usuaria de Magia de agua._

 **-Pero hace feliz a Juvia en usarlos~-** _Sonrió ella y tomo feliz el brazo de su compañero._

.

.

Casa de Lucy:

 **-Hug…-** _Una rubia se encontraba vomitando en el baño._

 **-¿Lucy…? ¿Estás bien?-** _Se acercó Happy a la puerta y muy atrás de él, el peli-rosa asustado, nada saldría bien de esa._

 **-¿Les parece que estoy bien? ¡Fue gracias a SU REGALO!-** _Les cuestiono ella para volver a vomitar en si inodoro._

 **-Pero solo quisimos hacerte un regalo…-** _Se acercó lentamente Natsu pero ella reacciono con su peor cara:_

 **-Nada de regalo! No saben cocinar y su comida casi me mata!...Hug-** _Y siguió vomitando, el peli-rosa no tuvo más remedio que levantar el pelo rubio de su compañera para evitar que se lo manche._

 _Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de casi envenenarla con su comida._

.

.

.

.

 **Recuerden que mi OTP favorito es el NaLu asique si un oneshot mío no trae al menos una tontería que hagan Natsu y Lucy… No es mío x'D**

 **Regalito para** **doramassilvi~**

 **Espero te haya gustado tu Gruvia y gracias por aguantar las payasadas mías y de Drake ^u^**

 **Próximamente…**

 **-Oneshot Navia~**

 **-Capitulo 11 y especial uno de mi Fanfic NaLu~**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


End file.
